classicrpfandomcom-20200223-history
History of Alkland
The History of Alkland begins the settlement of the area by the Nkipi people, descendants of the EQUIVALENT TO AZTEC. The landmass was discovered by Hethish explorer Herschel Alk in 1478. Alkland has remained in Hethish hands ever since its discovery in 1478. Pre-Herschel Period Nkipi Settlements Prior to the arrival of Hethish settlers, Alkland was inhabited by the indigenous Nkipi people, and EQUIVALENT TO AZTEC. The Nkipi people settled mainly near the shoreline and coastal regions of the nation whilst the INUIT settled around the western portion of the nation. Telephan Arrival Arrival of Herschel Alk ''' The first contact with Telephans occurred when Herschel Alk and the Hethish South Telephan Corporation arrived at noon on 14th April 1478. He landed at a harbour he coined Port Kingsley, while naming the land mass Alkland. '''Colonial Settlement of Alkland At the beginning of the colonial period, Alkland was believed to have been densely populated by the predominant Nkipi and INUIT people. Although around 1501, it was believed that Alkland possessed no "harmful natives", in an attempt to fuel the fur trade which had taken off since 1498 in the mountains surrounding Paityn, many Nkipi people were branded as aggressive and thus declared fair game for slavers. As a result of this, Alkland became the focus of Hethish fur trade, primarily through the enslavement of the INUIT and Nkipi people. In 1513, Lord Dudley Ornery was appointed Governor. He became the primary architect of the Nkipi System, which saw the brutal enslavement of the indigenous Nkipi and INUIT people, in his administration's drive to transform Alkland's fur trade into a more serious and intense industry by intensifying the transferring of Nkipi people into the mountains surrounding Paityn. Lord Ornery believed that the higher the altitude, the thicker the fur. Lord Ornery oversaw the death of around 1,000 Nkipi people as a result of hypothermia as their bodies (which had become accustom to the temperate climates of the eastern coastline) could not adapt to the cold of the higher steeps. In 1545, then Governor of Alkland, Sir Enoch Roberts, in recognising the new potential of tobacco production, reduced the number of enslaved indigenous people moving into the mountains surrounding Paityn, transferring thousands back to the grasslands in the south-eastern portion of the colony. Through practices learnt from Hethish exploration into tobacco production in Alexandria, Sir Enoch Roberts rapidly boosted Alkland's potential as a major tobacco producer within the hethish kingdom. By this time, Alkland's population had reached around 500,000 (30,000 whites and 470,000 indigenous people), however by the time tobacco production in Alkland was halted, the indigenous population had been cut down by 35% mainly due to foreign diseases, the Calumniam System and brutal massacres. End of the Calumniam System The 18th century saw significant moves to bring the Calumniam System to an end. Former slaves who had escaped a similar system in Alexandria found themselves hiding among the indigenous people. Alkland unlike other colonies throughout the world, exercised non-violent protest and passive resistance as a means of making their point against the Calumniam system clear. At the request of Governor Percival Dyneley, legislators of the Legislative Assembly of the Alkland Colony, proposed a resolution that would end the Calumniam system. In 1789, the Calumniam system was abolished and emancipation granted to the indigenous peoples and other foreign slaves brought to the nation at the height of the oppressive system. Indentureship and Cultural Assimilation Category:History of Alkland